


Wake up

by crazywolf828



Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's just cute, That's not a thing??, Tomato waffles???, one of my first fics pls, that's all, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wake up

The morning light filtered through the curtain, landing right in the third years eyes. She groaned, it was way too early to be awake. She attempted to roll over, away from the offending light, but was stopped by the two arms wrapped around her. She glanced over her shoulder, a slight smile graced her lips, how could she have forgotten that Maki had stayed over? She wiggled and adjusted so she could face the younger girl.

She chuckled slightly, contrary to popular belief the first year didn’t sleep, nor wake up, looking like an angel, in fact it was almost the complete opposite. Red hair was splayed everywhere, no doubt filled with knots and tangles, mouth open slightly letting out a light snore, and some drool. Despite all that Nico still found it extremely cute.

She saw the redhead begin to move ever so slightly, eyes cracking open, no doubt faced with a smiling Nico. “Creep.” Huffed the first year. Nico had noted over their relationship that Maki was absolutely not a morning person. “Aww Maki-chan, is that anyway to talk to your super idol girlfriend?” The raven haired girl cooed, attempting to throw up her signature pose but only managing to get one hand up. “Shut up.” Mumbled the redhead, snuggling closer to the twin tailed girl, putting her face in the crook of her neck. Nico could only chuckle, if only all of Maki’s fangirls could see their ‘cool and collected’ idol like this, all their dreams would shatter.

“What if,” Nico started, knowing all too well how to get the grumpy girl out of bed. “I make you you’re favorite waffles?” Nico said with a smile when the taller of the two looked up at her. “The tomato ones?” Nico nodded, how could this girl be so adorable? “Then I’d have to say yes.” Said the younger, begrudgingly unwrapping her arms from the smaller girl so she could get up and make breakfast.

Nico scooted off the bed before turning around, “Oh no, if I have to get up so do you.” She said pulling all the covers off the other girl. “I’ll get up when you’re done.” Grumbled the red head as Nico grabbed her wrist, attempting to drag her out of bed. It always surprised Maki how strong the shorter girl was. “Nope~ You’re getting up now.” The third year teased, pulling Maki to the edge of the bed. One more tug and she’d fall to the ground. “Ugh. Fine.” She said before hoisting herself up.

Once in the kitchen Maki sat at the small table, watching Nico as she ran around, making the waffles. She couldn’t understand how the third year had so much energy in the morning, and still managed to be late to class almost every day. Well, she figured getting her siblings, who were currently off with Nico’s mom at one of her friend’s house, probably had something to do with it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a plate was set down in front of her, steam rising to meet her face, bringing the smell of syrup and tomatoes with it. She took the fork and started cutting the waffle. “Ah. What do you say?” Nico spoke as if she was disciplining a child. “Thanks for the food.” Maki grumbled, not liking the way the shorter girl reprimanded her, but the warm smile she received after more than made up for it.

Morning may not be so bad if it’s always like this.


End file.
